I m Andorra
by Shiki Misaki
Summary: Hola   I m Andorra and with this FF I will show a little about my life  So why do you don t just take a look


Hola~

I'm Andorra, with the name Fabrizi Ferrero! But you can call me Andorra, Fabri or Fab~

Where is it? Well, Andorra is a small country between Spain and France, in the mountains.

As you can imagine are Spain and France are my parents, Spain, my Pare and France, my Mare! I really love these two and I can´t understand why the other countries think that something to be shock.

Hm... doesn´t matter~ As for my looks, my hair is a little long. You'd think they would be Orange, which surprised me very well why they look like this. My eyes are blue and my body... Well... It´s quite narrow, but I'm 1.70m tall and go snowboarding almost every day, but no matter what I do, my body is just so narrow. But it really doesn´t bother me particularly either.

Right now I'm sitting here at a World Confernce and listen to the others.

I'm rarely here, because Pare, Mare and their bosses are are taking care of mine an my people´s prosper.

Today I'm only here because I really hadn´t to do anything else and I wanted to see the others again, because I so rarely see them.

America is making a speech of some of his superheros idea and I can tell from the others faces, they aren´t really enthusiastic about that. Well I don´t hate America, but I also don´t like him! Why? Because this guy just can´t remember who I am! I said it thousand times and he don´t want to remember it, even as Mare told him a plenty of times! I can´t understand why Canada can be so calm about this...

"Your idea is stupid as ever," England said suddenly and annoyed.

I sighed, because I knew what will happen already and look to America, who only puffed his cheeks. I leaned my head onto my palm and closed my eyes. I really didn´t listen to them, because they were fighting back anyway just on what has really nothing to do with the conference.

Why I didn´t bring my iPod with me..?

I would usually included making sure that they aren´t continue to argue, but what's the point? America does not know who I am and England seems not to like me, because I am the child of Mare and Pare.

"Mon Dieu ... These two ... "said a sighing familiar voice.

I opened my eyes and looked to my left. I saw arms across Mare and head shaking next to me.

That´s right something had Mare saw often, I looked to my right and saw Pare, who only sighed deeply.

Then he opened his eyes, which were closed recently and noticed that I looked at him. He immediately put on a smile and patted my head.

"Lo Siento Mi hijo. That you had see something you like that." He said to me patted me again.

I only smiled to him until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to the owner of the hand and looked at Mare's face gently smile.

"When this is over, we three make a lovely evening, okay?" He said smiling, whereupon Pare and I just smile and nodded. Another thing I don´t understand ... Why is Mare designated as pervert? He isn´t it at all! Well intended, but to think what they want, it should not matter to me to be ~

After some time the conference was over and everyone stood up.

I stood between my parents and we went towards the exit.

When we went out there were Pare said suddenly: "Ah! I totally forgot that! "Mare and I looked confused to him. He grinned sheepishly and scratched with a finger on the other temple.

"Lo Siento Andorra ... But Mare and I have something to do~! " he told me grinnig. I slowly turned my head to Mare, who seemed to think. I blinked, confused, as he remembered it.

"Yeah that´s right. We have to go somewhere, but don´t worry Andorra. We will make our lovely evening today, okay? "He told me smiling at me.

I just nodded to the understand and looked after them after a short farewell. For a while I stayed there until I was suddenly jumped from behind and I fell forward.

"HIIIYAAAA!" I yelped and looked shocked to the person who sat on me.

I looked into a face grinnig at me of a very well known person, so I also began to grin. "Olá Andorra ~"

Brazil greeted me.

"Hola Brazil~"

Brazil is my best friend, his hair is light brown and a from a strand of hair was weird . In addition, his eyes are sting green, always put the full of joy. His physique is that of my very similar, but he does a lot of sports, but his body is just so frail as mine. After some time he went down on me and helped me up, he still saw me with a grin.

"And what are you doing here all alone ~? I thought you're with Tio and France ~ "

Oh, I forget to tell you, Brazil is not only my best friend, he also is my cousin, so that´s why he called Pare Tio.

"The two have to do something, I meet up with them later," I replied, smiling. He folded his arms behind his head and looked at me.

"I see~ Did you then mind if I accompany bit you?" He asked me and I shook my head, then we went to the hotel.

We are located in Canada, so we currently live in a hotel. Still, he and I walked side by side and none of us said a word, until Brazil took the word "Say Andorra ~ We've known each other for so long, but I noticed that I know almost nothing about you before we had met, would you tell me something about your past? "I looked at him and gave him a wink. With such a question I did not expect it, but I just smiled and then looked to the sky

"Well~ Where should I beginning? How about the date where I'd met my parents."

_

Me: So that 's it for today ~  
>Andorra: Grácie, that you read the FF!<br>Me: Oh yeah, if you want to ask our Andorra, then go on AskFabrizi. Tumblr. Com where you can ask him ^ ^  
>Andorra: And if you want to know how I really look like then go on Fabriziferrero. Deviantart. Com, there are pictures of me ~<br>Me & Andorra: But for now we say: A reveure ~


End file.
